


Out of this World

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, lee minho - Freeform, lee minho fluff, lee minho imagines, lee minho smut, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids lee minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Fluff, smutWord count: 7kWarnings: Swearing, unprotected sex
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Out of this World

**Y/N’s POV**

Sometimes you wondered how you’d gotten so lucky. You, of all people, managed to get your dream job, working at Disney World. But what job, someone might wonder. Well, you just so happened to be the one and only, Princess Ariel. Considering you knew the entire plot of _The Little Mermaid_ , _and_ your hair was red, it was a given that you’d get the position, especially with your bubbly personality.

You’d been working as Ariel for over three years now and you still loved it just as much as when you’d first began. There was no doubt that you’ve dealt with some difficult things over the years but it was all worth it and you wouldn’t change it for the world. You adored meeting children, and teenagers, talking with them and keeping their childhood alive, with the occasional adult who just wanted to relieve their childhood and feel like a kid again. You don’t blame them though. If you didn’t work there, you’d for sure be a regular visitor.

It was the calm before the storm, being that it was currently in the middle of March, right before spring break would begin and everyone would flood into the park. It was still crowded, don’t get it wrong, it was just a lot less demanding than what you’re used to dealing with and for that, you were thankful.

Now, as you sat upon the makeshift shell, you smiled brightly as another child made its way to stand in front of you.

“Well aren’t you a cute little guppy,” you cooed at the child in your best Ariel voice. The little girl grinned up at you so big, all you could see was her teeth. You ushered her to come closer, prompting a giggle to fall from her lips as she practically jumped on you. You could see her mom standing to the side, shaking her head in embarrassment from her child’s actions, giving you an apologetic smile. You shot her a wink to reassure her, after all, children did this a lot so you were unfazed at this point. “What’s your name?” you asked the little girl as she handed you her autograph book. 

“Madeline,” she whispered into your ear before giggling again. You couldn’t help but giggle with her. She was absolutely adorable and a prime example of why you enjoyed your job. You quickly signed your best Ariel signature before handing the book back to her.

“You’re my favorite princess!” Madeline shouted in your ear. You had to do your best not to flinch from the loud volume as you motioned for her to lean closer.

“And you’re my favorite guppy, but don’t tell Flounder I said that or he’ll be very upset. It’ll be our little secret, okay?” you winked at Madeline. She quickly pretended to seal her lips, lock them, and throw away the key before giving you two thumbs up. You did the same, causing her to smile even bigger.

“I love your tail! Green is my favorite color,” she pointed down at your costume before squealing when you began to flop your “tail” for her.

“Well thank you! Blue is my favorite color!” You said, pointing at her shirt that had a picture of Ariel displayed on the front. The child grinned up at you when she realized you were talking about the color of her shirt. You found it absolutely adorable that she got excited over the simplest things. The cameraman motioned for you and her to position yourself for one last picture. Madeline wrapped her arms around your neck and held you tight as she smiled at the camera while you held one arm around her and your other hand placed neatly by your side. After a few photos were quickly taken, the little girl’s mom ushered her to follow her out. Madeline jumped off your lap to follow her mom, but not before turning back towards you to wave goodbye and pretending to lock her lips once more. You giggled at her as she left with her mom.

You turned to look at the next person in line, your eyes landing on a group of four guys close to your age, or at least it seemed that way. _This day just got so much better,_ you thought as one of the staff quickly made an announcement.

“Princess Ariel will meet with five more guests before she needs to visit King Triton.” Several children cried out in agony, thinking they would no longer be able to meet you. That was just the signal that you would be allowed a short break. “But don’t worry, she will return in thirty minutes to meet with the rest of you!” The staff member added, causing the previously upset children to cheer with joy, before ushering the group of boys towards you. You offered them a smile before resuming your character.

“And who might you four be? I’ve never seen you around Atlantica before,” you pretended to be puzzled. Each of the guys smiled before introducing themselves.

“I’m Jisung,” said the blonde one with the adorable chubby cheeks.

“I’m Chan,” said the second blonde with a more masculine figure.

“I’m Hyunjin,” said the tallest of the group with the face of a model. 

“And I’m Minho,” said the one with the beautiful chocolate brown hair and the cutest smile you’d ever seen. If you weren’t surrounded by dozens of children, you’d pounce on that boy. 

“It’s our dear Minho’s first time here and it seems he’s quite fond of you,” the one named Hyunjin said, earning a smack to the shoulder. You stifled a laugh at the two guys, not wanting to risk breaking character when several children were watching you like a hawk, however, with them being much older than your typical visitor, it allowed you to be a bit more casual. 

“Is that so?” you asked, a playful tone to your voice as you motioned for them to sit around you on the shell. Everyone but Minho nodded enthusiastically as the said boy’s cheeks turned a shade almost identical to your hair. “I must say, Minho, I’m quite flattered but don’t tell my father that. He’s not too keen of the idea of humans,” you giggled, putting your hand over your mouth. You enjoyed talking to the cute guys so you couldn’t help but feeling a bit disappointed when the cameraman motioned for the final pictures. Positioning yourself, you curled your fists under your chin and batted your lashes at the camera as you flashed a bright smile with the guys on each of your side, smiling as well. A staff member motioned for them to exit to allow the next guest to meet you. To your surprise, Minho turned towards you and bit his lip nervously.

“Would it be okay if we took one more picture but of just you and I?” Minho asked bashfully. _Dear god, how could one be so cute, and quite frankly, so hot at the same time,_ you thought before nodding your head in response to his question. Minho’s smile widened as you motioned for one more photo towards the cameraman. You typically didn’t do this with guests unless it was respectively requested but you figured, why the hell not? He seemed so excited to take a picture with you, might as well make it special. So while Minho stared at the camera, you placed both of your hands on his shoulder and leaned in to place a light kiss on his cheek. Minho flinched slightly from the contact but smiled even bigger, nevertheless. The camera flashed, signaling that the picture had been taken but before you pulled away, an idea popped into your head.

“Wait outside for me, please,” you whispered into his ear quickly before pulling away as if nothing had just happened. Minho looked at you, shock evident across his face as he stood. You heard one of the guys yell at him to come on so you could meet more people. Still trying to process what you said, Minho stared at you as he walked backwards towards the others. With one last look, you smiled and waved like you normally would before turning to the next guest to greet them.

**Minho’s POV**

“Dude, you look like you just saw a ghost,” Hyunjin said. Minho glanced behind him at the exit of Ariel’s cave as he turned back to his friends, shaking his head. 

“What happened?” Chan asked, noticing the way Ariel had leaned into Minho’s ear after the picture and waited for him to spill the beans. 

Minho furrowed his brows, flickering his eyes between each of his friends before saying, “She asked me to wait for her. I’m assuming she meant after she finished with the rest of those kids.” The guys all looked at Minho with a blank stare as they processed what he’d just said, then Jisung burst into laughter and smirked, causing everyone’s attention to turn to him.

“Seems like Ariel’s fond of you too, bro.” Minho rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the way his cheeks tinted pink. “I mean, why else would she ask you to wait for her?”

“That’s…She…We…I don’t know,” Minho’s mind drew a blank as he tried to come up with any excuse that would shut his friend up.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Jisung said, patting his hand on Minho’s shoulder before ushering Hyunjin and Chan to follow him. Minho tried to follow but Jisung pointed his finger, as if to mock him and said, “Stay.”

Chan could see the way Minho wanted to hit Jisung so he added, “There must be a good reason for her asking you to wait so just do it. It won’t hurt you. Call us when you’re done and we’ll meet back up.” And with that, the three of them left to venture through the park as Minho waited outside your area, confused yet curious. Why _did_ you ask him to stay? Did he do something to upset you and wanted to talk about it in private? Was it because he asked for a second picture? Were people not allowed to do that? He had no idea considering he’d never been to Disney before and the guys didn’t tell him anything. Minho felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to jump as he turned, his eyes landing on your surprised ones.

“I didn’t think you’d actually wait,” you said in awe.

Minho smiled before shrugging his shoulders and saying, “Who am I to deny a princess’s request?” You giggled at his words, causing Minho’s smile to widen. A staff member leaned into your ear, whispering something before moving back to stand behind you. You began to walk, urging Minho to come along with you. Minho made sure to keep a respectable distance between you and him as the two of you walked through the park. 

“I don’t have much time but I wanted to ask you something,” you said, your voice low so other guests wouldn’t hear you out of character as you made sure your appearance remained as professional as possible. Minho nodded for you to continue, curiosity evident on his face.

“The others said this was your first time here, correct?” Minho nodded again. “How would you like a behind the scenes tour of the park?” you asked. Minho’s head jerked in your direction, trying to figure out if he’d heard you right. “I mean, it’d have to be after hours if you’re cool with that.” You had stopped walking, standing in front of a building with a sign above the door, the words “Staff Only” displayed on it. 

“Are you being serious right now?” Minho asked in bewilderment.

You giggled, flipping your red hair over your shoulder, “A princess never lies.” Minho cocked his head to the side as he stared at you, you did the same, a smile stretched across your face.

“Couldn’t you get in trouble for that though?” Minho wondered.

“Working here for almost four years earns you a few perks and connections, but you didn’t hear that from me,” you whispered. Minho stifled a laugh. The staff member whispered in your ear again, Minho overhearing him tell you that you only had fifteen minutes left before you had to return to your area. You nodded at the staff before turning your attention back to Minho. “So, what do you say?”

The idea _did_ sound fun, plus he’d get to hang out with you. What would it hurt? “Sure,” he said.

“Great!” you yelled in your Ariel voice, causing Minho to laugh. “The park closes at eleven, meet me outside the front gate at midnight, okay?” Minho nodded.

“Until then,” you said, curtseying as best as you could in your mermaid costume before exiting through the staff doors. Minho smiled as he stared at the door you’d disappeared through before turning around to walk away. He wasn’t sure how to get around the park so he found a place to sit before calling Chan.

“Hello?” Chan shouted over the phone. Minho could hear Jisung and Hyunjin yelling in the background.

“I’m done now. Where are you guys?” Minho asked. Chan yelled at the other two to shut up so he could hear. Minho rolled his eyes, _Poor Chan_.

“That didn’t take long. We just got off the Haunted Mansion ride. Where are you?” Chan asked. _Those bastards rode it without me!_ Minho looked to his right.

“I’m sitting outside of the Village Fry Shoppe.” Minho heard Chan mumble something to the guys.

“Stay where you are. We’ll meet you there.” Chan ended the call, leaving Minho to wait for his friends to arrive. After scrolling through twitter for almost ten minutes, a piece of paper hit his head, prompting him to look up, finding Hyunjin pointing at Jisung while Jisung pointed at Hyunjin. Minho rolled his eyes.

“And just for that, you two idiots can buy my lunch,” Minho said, putting his phone away.

“Mine too,” Chan said, joining Minho at the table.

“Why?” Hyunjin whined. Chan glared at the two younger boys.

“Because I had to put up with you two.” Hyunjin and Jisung grumbled before walking over to the nearest restaurant to order lunch for the group.

“Okay, spill,” Chan smirked, leaning his elbows on the table in front of him. Minho blushed, avoiding his hyung’s gaze.

“It was nothing.” Chan snorted, causing Minho to look up at him.

“If it was nothing, why is your face turning red?” Chan laughed when Minho huffed. “Might as well tell me before dumb and dumber get back with the food.” Well, he did have a point. Those two were going to pry one way or another. At least Chan wouldn’t try to interrupt him while talking.

“She asked to hang out after work,” Minho told him. Chan nodded as if he expected him to say that before waiting for him to continue talking. “She offered to give me a tour after the park closes.” Immediately, Chan’s eyes went wide as he dropped his hands on the table.

“What?!” Chan all but yelled, gaining a few bystanders’ attention, including Jisung and Hyunjin who were returning to the table holding trays of food.

“What’s what? What’s going on?” Jisung said, putting down the tray and sitting next to Minho while Hyunjin sat next to Chan, the two of them passing out the food they’d bought. Minho grabbed the hot dog and french fries from Jisung and his drink from Hyunjin.

“Minho’s got a date tonight,” Chan announced, causing the other three boys to choke as they looked up at him with wide eyes.

“It is not a date!” Minho spluttered. Chan smirked at the flustered boy, popping a fry into his mouth.

“What the hell do you mean he has a date?” Jisung shouted across the table at Chan.

“It’s not a date,” Minho groaned, throwing his head against the table, just barely missing his food as the other three ignored him.

“She offered to take him on a tour through the park after everything closes,” Chan admitted. Minho began to bang his head against the table as he felt eyes land on him.

“Dude, that’s a date,” Hyunjin laughed. Minho huffed before sitting up to eat his food again. It obviously _sounded_ like a date but he didn’t want to assume things, hence why he was so adamant about reassuring the guys that it wasn’t, especially out of respect for you.

“Can we just drop it please?” Minho begged his friends. They held their hands up in defense as they resumed eating their forgotten meals.

“Fine, but at least tell us a little more about this not-a-date,” Jisung said with his cheeks stuffed with food.

“There’s not much to say. She just asked me to meet her at midnight,” Minho said.

“Why so late?” Hyunjin asked curiously.

“The park closes at eleven so I’m assuming she said that so that the rest of the staff has time to leave.” The boys nodded in acknowledgement.

“Okay but I have a real question,” Chan said. Minho motioned for him to continue. “Did you even get her name?” _Oh shit_. Minho had been so caught up in the short amount of time that he had with you that he’d forgotten to ask. The look on Minho’s face was enough to answer his question.

“Dumbass,” Jisung muttered under his breath.

“Look, I had limited time, okay?” Minho huffed. He was bummed that he hadn’t asked for your name but at least he’d find out tonight.

“Yeah yeah. Can we go ride more rides now?” Hyunjin asked, getting up to throw away his trash before pulling out the park map. The rest of the guys did the same before following Hyunjin as he led the way to the next attraction. Minho couldn’t stop thinking about what you might have planned. Were you as excited and nervous as he was? He couldn’t deny that his nervousness probably stemmed from spending time with a very attractive girl. Either way, Minho was relieved he had plenty of things to do to keep him preoccupied as he anticipated his meeting with you later that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Y/N’s POV**

Checking your phone, the screen read _11:50pm._ You figured it was time to make your way to the front gate since your dressing room was located at the back of the park. The walk would take approximately eleven minutes, you knew that after timing it once out of curiosity, so you grabbed your things and started on your way. Earlier in the day, you’d notified your department manager about your plans for that night, easily getting approval and a security access key—again, perks of working there for over three years and having a near perfect attendance record. The rest of the day had seemed to go by in a blur as the only thing that had filled your mind was thoughts of a certain brunette boy. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t slightly nervous about tonight. You couldn’t recall the last time you’d hung out with a male that wasn’t one of your coworkers. You just needed to remember to be yourself, but not too much as to scare the poor boy away.

When the front gate came into view, you felt yourself grow giddy with nervous excitement. You wouldn’t be able to step outside of the gate without getting locked out so you prayed that Minho had waited where you’d asked. You cracked open the side gate, the one meant just for staff, as you peeked your head out in search of the boy. You furrowed your bows, scanning around the area, only to find him absent. You pouted, waiting just a moment more before you noticed a figure walking towards you. Butterflies filled your stomach as Minho’s face came into view, a bright smile plastered across his face as he made eye contact with you. You were sure your face looked just the same. You motioned for him to come quickly through the gate so you could lock it behind you.

Once he was safely inside the park, you shut the gate and turned towards him.

“Hi,” you smiled shyly, tucking some hair behind your ear.

“Hi,” Minho smiled back.

“I’ll be honest, I have expected you to not show up but I’m really glad you did,” you confessed to Minho, who just chuckled. You furrowed your brows at him.

“As if I’d miss the chance of hanging out with you,” Minho grinned. “Plus, it’s not every day that a pretty girl offers you a private tour of Disney World.”

While you were sure your cheeks matched the color of your hair, you pretended to be unfazed as you shrugged your shoulders, though, you couldn’t ignore the fuzzy feeling in your stomach from his words. You began walking, Minho quickly following in your lead as he walked alongside you, his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“I’m a little embarrassed to ask this,” Minho began to say. You turned your head to the side to look at him as you walked down main street. “What’s your name?”

You smiled before saying, “It’s Y/N.”

“Y/N… I like that.” Minho smiled down at you before biting his lip. _God that was hot._ “I have another question.”

“Shoot.”

“Is there a reason why you’re still wearing the Ariel wig?” You couldn’t help but burst into laughter, your hands clutching your stomach as you looked at Minho’s confused face. “What?” he asked.

“This isn’t a wig.” Minho’s eyes doubled in size as he stopped walking. “This is my real hair,” you giggled, wiping a few tears from your eyes.

“Oh.” Minho just stared at you, or more specifically, your hair. “Red hair suits you. I like it.”

“Thank you,” you smiled. “Now, let’s go explore.”

And so, you and Minho journeyed throughout the park as you showed him things the typical visitor wouldn’t be allowed to see. All the while, the two of you made light conversation, trying to get to know the other as much as you could before the night was over. You learned Minho was a part of a famous group from South Korea called Stray Kids. You explained to him that you were familiar with the music genre but you’d never gone as far as listening to it. You promised him you’d listen to his songs when you returned home. You also learned that Minho was very fond of cats, owning three himself. You found that adorable, especially since you had two cats yourself and absolutely loved them. When you told Minho that, he seemed even more excited and began asking you all about them. You just smiled as he continued to ramble about the things he loved. _He’s so fucking cute_ , you thought as you stared at him. Your eyes drifted down towards his lips. How he’d been blessed with such perfect lips, you couldn’t understand. They looked so soft, perfect to kiss. _Wait, what?_ You shook your head, looking away before Minho caught you staring.

Minho grew quiet for a moment, his head turning in all directions as he looked at his surroundings. “What’s this part of the park called?” Minho asked.

“Tomorrowland. This is where all the space and futuristic stuff is located. Did you and the guys not come in this area?” you wondered. Minho shook his head.

“We did but we didn’t get to do much because the wait times were so long. The only thing we got to do was ride the Buzz Lightyear ride and we waited over an hour for that.” You nodded in acknowledgement. Unfortunately, the most popular rides always had the worst waiting times. You remembered waiting in line for the teacups as a kid for over two hours. You ended up puking afterwards but it was totally worth it. 

“Yeah that’s the only downside of Disney. Most people get to the park really early in the morning so they can be the first ones in line. Space Mountain and Splash Mountain are usually the first two rides to get hit.”

“We got to ride Splash Mountain but not Space Mountain. What’s that?” Minho asked curiously. You turned to stare at him, completely bewildered.

“You mean to tell me, you came all the way to Disney World and didn’t ride Space Mountain? The most popular ride at the park?” Minho pouted, shaking his head.

“The wait was like four hours long.” You sighed. That sounded about right.

“Well, I can’t let you ride it but I can take you inside to see it. I know that’s not nearly as fun but trust me when I say, the sight will be worth it.”

“Can we really do that?” Minho asked. You smiled, grabbing the lanyard from your back pocket and holding it up in his view.

“What do you think this is for?” you giggled before grabbing Minho’s hand and tugged him in the direction of Space Mountain. There was a door located next to the main entrance, an access pad placed to the side. You dropped Minho’s hand to grab the lanyard and scanned your key. The light on the pad turned green, signaling that it had unlocked. Quickly, you opened the door and pulled Minho inside.

The tunnels leading towards the ride were dark,the only light coming from the emergency lights that automatically came on at night when everything was shut down. “Follow me,” you said, pulling out your phone to use your flashlight as you walked throughout the tunnels. Minho looked around, trying to figure out why this was supposedly “worth it.”

“We’re almost there,” you said, turning to smile at Minho. Though it was dark, he still saw the way you beamed excitedly at him. Minho couldn’t help but mirror your excitement. You led Minho down a narrow staircase before standing in front of a large metal door.

“Here we are.” Opening the door wide, you stepped through with Minho right on your heels. An audible gasp fell from Minho’s lips. You’d brought him inside the main room where most of the ride’s tracks were located above and around you. Glow in the dark stars were littered throughout the building, mimicking an image from space. A large sphere, made to imitate the moon, hung from the ceiling and was placed neatly in the center of the stars. With all of the ceiling and walls decorated with the stars, it felt as if you were in space, which was kinda the point considering the name of the ride. 

The room was nearly pitch black but the glow from the stars and moon were enough to illuminate Minho’s face clearly. When you turned to look at him, you held your breath. Minho stared up at the ceiling in complete awe, and you could have sworn you saw stars in his eyes. When you told Minho this view would be worth it, you weren’t kidding, but nothing could compare to the sight of Minho glowing right before you. He looked absolutely breathtaking, like an actual angel. His mouth hung slightly open as his eyes flickered across the room, eventually landing on you. He was going to say something until he saw the look in your eyes as you stared at him. Neither of you said anything, your eyes locked on one another’s as you stood beneath the stars.

There was no doubt that you’d never gotten along so well with someone as you did with Minho. Things just clicked with him. You felt like you could be yourself when you were with him. Part of you had grown attached to him, even after only one day, and that scared you just a little, but it also excited you. While, yes, this would probably be the last and only time you’d see him, in the back of your mind, you knew this moment with Minho would be one you’d remember forever. You don’t know how long the two of you spent staring at each other but when Minho licked his lips and your eyes followed, your mouth opened before your mind had the sense to stop the next words from falling out of your mouth.

“Can I kiss you?” _No going back now_ , you thought as your eyes locked nervously with Minho’s. Time seemed to stand still as you waited for a response, reaction, anything from him. Not even seconds later, the air in your lungs was immediately knocked out of you as Minho’s lips crashed onto yours. You didn’t even have the chance to register what was happening until your back was pressed flush against the wall behind you, Minho’s hands on each side of your face. Just as you began to kiss back, Minho pulled away, his face only centimeters away from yours.

“Is this okay?” Minho asked breathlessly. You had to resist the urge to laugh. You literally just asked him if you could kiss him but he was still asking if it was okay for him to continue. _Why is he so damn sweet?_ Butterflies erupted in your stomach. 

“Yes, now kiss me again.” You didn’t have to tell Minho twice. His lips connected with yours once more. Your hands clutched onto the fabric of his shirt as you pulled his body closer to yours. You were right about his lips before. They were extremely soft and absolutely perfect for kissing. You could spend hours kissing those lips, there’s nothing that you wanted more in that moment. Minho threaded his fingers through your hair, slightly pulling on the locks. A quiet moan slipped past your lips, causing Minho to smile against you as he did it a little harder. At that, you bit his bottom lip, pulling on it slightly as he groaned into your mouth.

“Cute,” Minho muttered under his breath as he moved his lips across your jawline, sucking and nipping at the skin.

“No marks, I can’t hide them in my costume,” you mumbled, your mind in a lustful haze. Minho obliged to your request, being a little more gentle than he had been previously. His hands drifted down your body, landing on your hips as he dug his fingers into the skin over your shirt. “Take it off,” you whispered. Minho looked up at your eyes for confirmation before he gripped the bottom of your shirt and slowly pulled it away from your body, leaving you in just your black lace bra. Minho’s lips immediately attached to the skin on your breast, his hands gripping over your bra and squeezing. You released a whiny moan, desperate for his touch. Minho got the message, pulling down the cups so your breasts spilled free. He took one of your nipples into his mouth as his hand tended to the other, wanting to give both of your breasts attention. You sucked in a breath when Minho swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud, his fingers pinching the other. After a moment, he switched to your other breast, running his teeth gently along your skin as you gasped. You were suddenly aware of the dampness between your thighs as your panties stuck to you. You squirmed underneath Minho’s hold, pulling his face back towards yours so you could connect your lips with his. Your hands roamed down his body until they were gripping the bottom of his shirt. You tugged, signaling that you wanted it off. Minho did as you asked, while you reached behind you to unclasp your bra, letting it fall to the ground in a pile with both of your shirts.

The room may be dark but you could see Minho’s perfectly sculpted body as clear as day. _Fucking score_. Minho smirked when he caught you staring.

“Like what you see?” You trailed your eyes up his body, staring right into his eyes with a serious expression on your face.

“Yes,” you said without hesitation. Minho blinked rapidly, not expecting you to answer so honestly. He had expected you to become flustered but you did the exact opposite and he liked that about you. His hands gripped tightly on your waist as he pulled your hips into his. You gasped, feeling his obvious erection against you. Minho took advantage of your reaction as he brought his lips to yours, pushing his tongue inside your mouth as he explored inside it. You moaned into his mouth when he began to grind his hips into yours, his erection rubbing against your heat. One of his hands moved to the button on your jeans but made no effort to undo them. You took it upon yourself to remove the clothing as you undid the button and signaled to Minho to pull them down. He pulled your jeans from your foot as he looked up at you from his crouched position. He smirked, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin. He inched his face closer to your body, his lips pressing lightly against your knee as he trailed up your body. When he reached the inside of your thigh, you hissed as he nipped at the skin. You looked down, your eyes landing on the red spot that would soon bruise.

“I said no marks,” you scowled.

“You can hide that one,” he winked. Before you could argue more, Minho hovered his mouth over your panties, looking up at you. Your mouth dropped in anticipation. Minho pressed his lips against your clothed clit, causing a shudder to run through your body, but just as quick as it happened, Minho pulled away and stood before you. A laugh fell from his lips when he saw the pout on your face.

“Next time,” Minho winked. You didn’t have time to process his words as he pinned your body between his and the wall, his forehead pressed against yours. “Right now, I want to be buried inside you.” You whimpered, squeezing your thighs together in an attempt to relieve the ache. “If at any point you want to stop, just say so and we will. I don’t want to push you into doing something you don’t want to.”

“Trust me, I want this just as much as you do,” you told him. Minho nodded before undoing his pants, dropping them to the floor. Now, the two of you were left in just your underwear. You hooked your thumbs underneath the sides of your panties, slowly pulling them from your body as Minho slid his boxers down his legs, leaving the both of you bare before each other. You couldn’t help but look down, your mouth watering at the sight of Minho’s cock. He was big, like, _really_ big. You thanked the gods above you for blessing you with such a perfect boy. Biting your lip, you squeezed your thighs together as you imagined his cock inside you. Just the thought had your arousal dripping down your thighs.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Minho mumbled lowly. Your head lifted to meet his eyes. You swear you could have melted at the way he looked at you. His hands gripped your hips before sliding down your thighs. “Jump,” Minho ordered, hooking his hands behind your thighs as you lifted you into his arms, pressing you up against the wall for support. You moaned when his cock rubbed against your folds. Not wanting to waste another minute, Minho lined himself up with your heat as he slowly pressed the tip inside you, your mouth falling agape as he pushed further, stretching you. It’d been a while since you’d been laid so the first few seconds stung but as he buried himself all the way in you and let you adjust, the pain quickly turned into pleasure.

“Move, fuck, please,” you whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut at the overwhelming feeling of Minho’s cock filling you up so well. Minho pulled his hips back until only the tip was inside you before he snapped his hips up into you. You gasped, throwing your head back against the wall. Minho began to thrust his hips at a steady pace as he fucked you into the wall. One particular snap of his hips had your toes curling and your mouth falling open as he brushed against your g-spot.

“Fuck,” Minho groaned, his grip on your hips tightening as he felt you clench around him. He angled his hips just right, trying to hit your sweet spot again. You moaned, your hands clutching onto his shoulders. _Bingo_. Minho thrusted hard and fast, fucking you into the wall as he abused your g-spot with every snap of his hips. You were a moaning and whimpering mess under him, unable to form coherent thoughts as he fucked you dumb. You could feel the knot quickly forming in the pit of your stomach. You looked at Minho with half-lidded eyes, the look on his face was almost enough to make you cum. His head was thrown back, his lip pulled between his teeth as sweat started to form on his skin. Feeling your gaze on him, Minho opened his eyes to stare back at you. You gripped the back of his head, pulling his face to yours as you smashed your lips together in a messy kiss. Minho didn’t let up on his pace, in fact, he sped up, searching for your release and his own. It worked.

“I-I’m close,” you panted. At that, Minho quickened his hips, if that was even possible.

“Touch yourself,” Minho demanded. He’d do it himself but his hands were a little occupied with holding you up. You released your grip on his shoulder as you slid your hand between your bodies and touched your sensitive bundle of nerves. The added stimulation had your eyes rolling in the back of your head. Matching Minho’s pace, you rubbed circles over your clit as the pressure in your stomach built higher and higher. You could tell Minho was close as his thrusts grew sloppy.

“Look at me,” Minho ordered. You did as he said before immediately falling apart when he said, “Now cum with me.” You threw your head back as you released over his cock, rubbing yourself messily through your orgasm as Minho chased his own. You tightened around his cock, pushing Minho into his orgasm, grunting as he released inside you. With a few more sloppy thrusts to ride out his high, he stilled his hips before leaning his head onto your shoulder. You tapped his shoulder, signaling for him to put you down. Minho slid himself out of you, causing you to whimper from the sensitivity of your core. You felt both of your releases begin to slip down your thighs, squeezing your legs together to avoid a mess. You leaned your body against the wall, your legs feeling weak. Minho pressed his sweaty body against yours, his arms looping around your waist as he held you up.

After the both of you regained your senses and your breathing returned to normal, you opened your eyes to look at the beautiful boy before you, his eyes already on you.

“That was…”

“Amazing,” Minho finished for you. You grinned up at him before realizing you were still naked. Scrambling down to grab your clothes, you handed Minho his before slipping back into your own clothes. You grabbed the lanyard that had fallen out of your pocket onto the floor, as well as your phone. Your eyes widened when you realized what time it was.

“Holy shit, it’s three am,” Minho said, just as shocked as you. Thank god you had tomorrow off or else work would’ve been absolute hell.

“We should probably get going,” you said, pulling your hair into a ponytail. Minho nodded as he followed you throughout the building and back outside. After making sure the door was locked properly behind you, you tucked the lanyard back into your pocket and began walking alongside Minho towards the front gate.

“You know.” You turned your head to the side to look at Minho. “I probably should’ve asked this before but do you think I could get your number?” You giggled, nodding your head as he handed you his phone. You quickly made a contact for yourself before handing it back to him. Minho took his phone from you before looking at the name you put your number under, a laugh falling from his lips.

“Cute,” Minho grinned, reading over it again. It only seemed fitting to put “ _Ariel_ ” with a red heart next to it, so you smiled. The two of you reached the front gate as you exited out of the same door you’d let Minho through earlier in the night. Like the gentleman he was, Minho walked you to your car all the way to the staff parking lot. You offered to give him a ride to his car, which was a good ways away from yours. Minho gladly accepted, much too tired to make that walk as he jumped into your passenger seat. A comfortable silence fell over the two of you as you drove to retrieve his car. Pulling in next to it, you parked the car and turned towards Minho who was already staring at you.

“What?” you giggled. A smirk crossed his face as he leaned in towards you.

“You really bring a new meaning to ‘the happiest place on earth’,” Minho winked, causing you to playfully roll your eyes, regardless of the redness that spread over your face at what he was implying.

“Shut up,” you laughed, pushing him out of the car to avoid further embarrassment.

Minho grabbed your hand, lifting it to his mouth as he pressed a light kiss to the back of your hand. A fuzzy feeling erupted in your stomach as you looked up at the beautiful boy, the stars once again shining in his eyes as he looked at you and said, “Until next time, Princess.” And with that, Minho shut the car door behind him before getting inside his own vehicle. Just as you were about to pull away, your phone vibrated. A message from an unknown number popped up on the screen as you opened to read it.

_**Unknown:** Drive safely, Princess xx_

When you went to look at Minho, his car was nowhere to be found. You smiled to yourself before tucking your phone away to head home. _Until next time._


End file.
